


summer rain

by megumiiiP



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiiiP/pseuds/megumiiiP
Summary: "sayo-san I'm so glad to be by your side""me to toyama-san...."





	summer rain

"Ahh~! Summer is finally here" Misaki said

"Aaaaa!!! It finally is I'm so excited fort the festival, right Kokoro-chan?" Kasumi said loudly

Its finally time for another summer festival, where there are people everywhere, food stalls every corner, the sound of taiko drums, and festival games where you can win goldfish and other more prizes!

"Yes yes!! Kasumi, its so beautiful here" As Kokoro said that her eyes sparkled at the sight of the festival

"Hey Kokoro and Misaki do you want to buy some food? and try out games?!" Kasumi asked

"Sure~" the both said 

As they looked around and attempted sa few games, eventually Misaki won a goldfish!

"WOAH!!! MISAKI-CHAN GOT A GOLDFISH!!!!!" Kokoro said in such excitement.

"Ah~ Do you want it Kokoro?" Misaki asked

"If its fine Misaki...?" Kokoro said shyly

"Here, take good care of it" Misaki said

 

They went on looking around and ate a few candy apples and shaved ice, and as they went to see the taiko drums, they encountered Tomoe and Sayo!

"Tomoe-senpai!!! Sayo-san!! What are you doing here??" Kasumi asked

"Oh! Kasumi, Kokoro, and Misaki?! Ah... Well I need help in the taiko drums since I'm the only one here, while Sayo-san just dropped by~" Tomoe responded in a worried tone

"Tomoe!!! We would love to help! Right Kokoro-chan, Misaki-chan??" Kasumi said excitedly 

"YES YES!!!" Kokoro said loudly

"Will you join us Sayo-san??" Kasumi asked

"Ah.. so sorry I need to practice, but anyways good luck in practicing." Sayo responded

"Oh! Sayo-san can you listen to us tomorrow??" Kasumi asked

"Eh... If I'm not busy sure..." Sayo said shyly

As Sayo left, Kasumi found herself staring at Sayo, she's so different, and somehow Kasumi really wants to learn more about Sayo and become closer~

"See you soon Sayo-san" Kasumi whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.... I decided to re write this fanfic because I got some suggestions!! and I think that would make the FF better~✨


End file.
